Список персонажей Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Главные игровые персонажи Lightning - LRFFXIII.png|Lightning Временные персонажи в команде Angel-of-Valhalla2-LRFFXIII.png|'Angel of Valhalla' LRFFXIII Fang Render.png|'Оерба Юн Фенг(Oerba Yun Fang)' Не игровые персонажи Важные персонажи Hope-CG-LightningReturns.png|'Хоуп Эстейм (Hope Estheim)' LRFFXIII Lumina Render.png|'Люмина (Lumina)' Serah Farron.png|'Сера Феррон (Serah Farron)' XIII-2 Moogle artwork.png|'Мог (Mog)' LRFFXIII Snow Villiers.png|'Сноу ВиллерсSnow Villiers' LRFFXIII Vanillle.png|'Оерба Диа Ваниль (Oerba Dia Vanille)' FFXIII-Sazh.png|'Саж Катцрой (Sazh Katzroy)' LRFFXIII Noel CG Render.png|'Ноэль Крайс/Тёмный охотник (Noel Kreiss/Shadow Hunter)' Paddra Nsu-Yeul.png|'Падра Нсу-Юл (Paddra Nsu-Yeul)' Caius Render FFXIII-2.png|'Каюс Баллад (Caius Ballad)' Amano Goddess of Death.jpg|'Этро Etro' LRFFXIII Bhunivelze Full Render.jpg|'Бунивелз (Bhunivelze' Notable персонажи Chocolina-artwork.png|'Чоколина (Chocolina)' Dajh Artwork 1.jpg|'Даж Катцрой (Dajh Katzroy)' Ff13-char-cid.png|'Сид Рейнс (Cid Raines)' L'Cie Mark Anima.png|'Пульс (Pulse)' Sanctum Insignia.png|'Линдзей (Lindzei)' Другие персонажи Люкзерион (Luxerion) *' (Безымянная женщина)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Месть сладка (Revenge Is Sweet)". *' (Алрик)' – молодой человек, который верит, что Myka настоящий спаситель и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Роза под любым другим именем (A Rose By Any Other Name)". *' (Арманд)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Похороненое увлечение (Buried Passion)". *' (Армена)' – член Ордена Спасения (Order of Salvation) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Как часы (Like Clockwork)". *' (Байрд)' – A soul seed merchant and заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "семена души (soul seeds). *' (Блит)' – молодая женщина, которая пришла в город для поиска медикаментов для ее больного отца and заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Умирающее желание (Dying Wish)". *' (капитан Делайл)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Ночной Патруль (Night Patrol)". *' (Карла)' – возглавляет Орден Священников (Order clergy), она женщина с розовыми волосами, которая была убита Детьми Этро (Children of Etro) в первый день Лайтнинг в Люксерионе из-за ее внешнего сходства со спасителем. *' (Дольче)' – маленькая девочка которая потеряла своих родителей и куклу и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Нечто, что она потеряла (The Thing She's Lost)". *' (Эрин)' *' (Гем)' – кот Ronan'а и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Застрвший в Gem'е (Stuck in a Gem)". *' (Великий инквизитор)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Звери Еретиков (Heretics' Beasts)". *' (Холмс)' – работник железной дороги. *' (инквизитор)' – член Ордена Спасения (Order of Salvation) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Путь Веры (Whither Faith)". *' (Лакей)' – A bachelor and заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Получи девочку (Get the Girl)". *' (Ламонт)' – маленький мальчик and заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Быстрее, чем Лайтнинг (Faster Than Lightning)". *' (Ликома)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "В ловушке (Trapped)". *' (Луис)' – женщина преследуемая Детьми Этро (Children of Etro) из-за ее внешнего сходства со спасителем и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Девочка, которая плачет как волк (The Girl Who Cried Wolf)". *' (Люка)' – маленькая девочка которая продаёт бутылки со своими собственными слезами и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Слезы Ангела (The Angel's Tears)". *' (Марлон)' – пекарь. *' (Митка)' – владелец second-hand магазина. *' (Мика)' – женщина является спасителем по мнению Alrick'а. *' (Пиоис Лютист)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Песня для Бога (A Song for God)". *' (священник Мадя)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Зачарованая кисть (Enchanted Brush)". *' (Ранульф)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "The Avid Reader" and "Спасти безгрешного (To Save the Sinless)". *' (Реддик)' *' (Риче)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Могила охотника за головами (Grave of a Bounty Hunter)". *' (Ронан)' – мальчик, который перенесся в тело своего кота Gem'а из-за выходки Люмины. *' (Рубрио)' – торговец, который продет пузырки со звездными приправами. *' (швея Нелл)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Изобретательная швея (Inventive Seamstress)". *' (Рамдал Селлсворд)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Месть имеет зубы (Revenge Has Teeth)". *' (Последователь Аремиан)' – член Ордена Спасения (Order of Salvation), который служит Ваниль и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Камень Святого (The Saint's Stone)". *' (Соландра)' – женщина, охотница за головами и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Рожденный из хаоса (Born from Chaos)". *' (Талбот)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Заветный шар (Treasured Ball)". *' (создатель игрушек)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Подарок Благодарности (Gift of Gratitude)". *' (Тортон)' – работник железной дороги и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Где ты, Холмс?(Where Are You, Holmes?)". *' (торговец Варен)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Убей машину (Slay the Machine)". *' (Велзи Бенефактор)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Мифический знак (Mythical Badge)". *' (Виржил)' – член Ордена Спасения (Order of Salvation) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Подозрительные сферы (Suspicious Spheres)". Юснан(Yusnaan) *' (алхимик Людеро)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Что искатели ищут (What Seekers Seek)". *' (алхимик Мато)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Молодильное зелье (Youth Potion)". *' (алхимик Моник)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Секретная машина (Secret Machine)". *' (алхимик Нагл)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Призыватель животного (Beast Summoner)". *' (алхимик Силдониус)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Окончательное страстное желание (Ultimate Craving)". *' (алхимик Залтон)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Заклинание в заклинании (Spell for Spell)". *' (архитектор Чакра)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Перестройка (Rebuilding)". *' (ремесленник Сайла)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Одухотворенный Рог (Soulful Horn)". *' (артист Дая)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Настоящие цвета (True Colors)". *' (Берди)' – партнер Ольги (Olga) и сочинитель песен. *' (Биггз)' – друг Веджа (Wedge) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Смертельная игра (Death Game)". *' (Кандис)' – молодая женщина, желающая быть замеченой и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Поклонение украшениям (Adoring Adornments)". *' (Десмонд)' – брат Tanbam'а. *' (директор Саржак)' – Директор Песни Спасителя (The Song of the Savior) показывающий представление каждую ночь в квартале Аугур (Augur's Quarter). *' (предсказатель I)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Свободная воля (Free Will)". *' (пьяный пиротехник)' – Petitioner for the side quest "Фейерверки в бутылке (Fireworks in a Bottle)". *' (Фуникула)' – любитель фейерверков and заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Фейерверки для кражи (Fireworks for a Steal)". *' (Гордон Гоурмет)' – известный эпикуреец (гуляка). *' (Грегори)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Украденные вещи (Stolen Things)". *' (продавец Норто)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Источник вдохновения (Source of Inspiration). *' (Леннет)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Последнее свидание (Last Date)". *' (безумно влюбленный Дарг)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Мужчина для чокобо девушки (A Man for a Chocobo Girl)". *' (Мармо)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Время не лечит (Time Doesn't Heal)". *' (Моррис)' – A young trumpeter and заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Сыграй это для меня (Play It for Me)". *' (торговец черного рынка Недж)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Опасный коктейль (A Dangerous Cocktail)". *' (Ольга)' – Певица и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Беззвучная Примадонна (Songless Diva)". *' (Пикет)' *' (Примроуз)' – ципленок чокобо в облике девушки и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Вечная дружба (Friends Forever)". *' (главный пиротехник)' *' (пиротехник Зод)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Негорящий фейерверк (Unfired Firework)". *' (Владелец Сиди)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Семейная еда (Family Food)". *'Slaughterhouse Zoe (скотобой Зое)' – владелец и управляющий Slaughterhouse and заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Борьба актрис (The Fighting Actress)". *' (Танбам)' – алхимик и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Табу Танбамы (Tanbam's Taboo). *' (Тенио)' – продавец Черного рынка (Black Market Dealer) встречается в Patron's Palace в самом начале игры. Он проводит обучение игроков, как использовать магазин (general stores) и продаёт предметы (items). *' (Томессо)' – молодой человек, который имеет любовь с Candice и заявитель (petitioner) квеста "Поклонение Кендис (Adoring Candice)". *'Tour Guide (гид)' – гид (Tour Guide) в Аллее Удовольствий (Pleasure Alley). *' (Велно)' – женщина, алхимик и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Проверка предложения (A Testing Proposition)". *' (Ведж)' – друг Бигса (Biggs's) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Смертельное сафари (Death Safari)". Дикие пустоши (Wildlands) *' (голодный охотник)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Охотник на охоте (Hunting the Hunter)". *' (охотник за головами Гал)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Испытание охотника (Hunter's Challenge)". *' (Брелла)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Мать и дочь (Mother and Daughter)". *' (хмелевар Брокер)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Что в вареве (What's in a Brew)". *' (Кардесия)' – аптекарь деревни Ягд (Jagd Village) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Окончательное лечение (A Final Cure)". *' (шеф-повар Ариас)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Вкус прошлого (A Taste of the Past)". *' (Кларис)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Не забудь меня (Forget Me Not)". *' (Клаудия)' – также известна, как "Тринадцатый помошник" ("Assistant Thirteen"), она, одна из помошников др. Гизала (Dr. Gysahl) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Собака, доктор и ассистент (Dog, Doctor, and Assistant)". *' (Коул)' – отец Саралы (Sarala) и the petitioner for the sidequest "Земля наших предков (Land of Our Forebears)". *' (Корнелия)' – Биолог и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Секретные жизни овец (The Secret Lives of Sheep)". *' (Дариус)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Любопытство охранника ворот (Gatekeeper's Curiosity)". *' (Деат)' – также известен, как "др. Овца" ("Dr. Sheep"), he is заявитель (petitioner) побочных квестов "Нечеткий поиск (Fuzzy Search)" и "Round 'Em Up". *' (Доктор Гисал)' – Профессор изучающий Хаос (Chaos) на Ферме Канопус (Canopus Farms) and заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Сохранение ангела (Saving an Angel)". *' (Эллерит)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Солнечный цветок (Sun Flower)". *' (охотник Чиф)' – Глава охотников Яг (Jag hunters) and заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Испытание охотника (The Hunter's Challenge)". *' (охотник Хоуупфул)' – Мужчина, который желает стать охотником Яг (hunter of Jags) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Правильные вещи (The Right Stuff)". *' (охотник Потс)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Соревнование по готовке еды (Dumpling Cook-off). *' (охотник Тверда рука)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Еда чокобо (Chocobo Chow)". *' (поставщик семян Кинка)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Дикие земли в опасности! (Wildlands in Danger!)". *' (хозяин таверны)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Двое вместе (Two Together)". *' (цветок Ариаса)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Секретное желание (A Secret Wish)". *' (изобретатель Мелнор)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Мозги силнее мышц (Brain Over Brawn)". *' (поэт Мидсворс)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Секрет чокобореля (Secret of Chocoborel)". *' (мисс Варблер)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Секреты силкис (Sylkis Secrets)". *' (Могча)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Мугл обжора (Moogle Gourmand)". *' (Моггель)' – Petitioner for the side quest "Где ты, мугл? (Where Are You, Moogle?)". *' (Могхан)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Плато Могнана (Moghan's Plea)". *' (Могуир)' *' (Могвин)' *' (Могелла)' *' (Могбо)' *' (Могтха)' *' (Моглен)' *' (Моглин)' *' (Надя)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Приветствие чокобо (Chocobo Cheer)". *' (вождь Полтае)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Молитва Богине (A Prayer to a Goddess)". *' (профессор Латом)' – ученый и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Грааль Вальхалы (The Gral of Valhalla)". *' (лидер исследователей)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Точка омеги (Omega Point)". *' (исследователь Грув)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Ради будущего (For the Future)". *' (Сарала)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Ответ отца (A Father's Request)". *' (Саванна)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Раскопки (Digging Mole)". *' (Севен)' – один из помошников др. Гисала (Dr. Gysahl) и заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Неотложное лечение (Emergency Treatment)". *' (пастух Моррел)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Лунный цветок (Moon Flower)". *' (певица Росвалли)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Слова благодарности (A Word of Thanks)". *' (упрямый старик)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Старик и поле (The Old Man and the Field)". *' (Таллеб)' – Мужчина пораженный проклятьем и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Милость богини (Mercy of a Goddess)". *' (Талли)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Свежее удобрение (Fresh Fertilizer)". *' (Тильда)' – доктор из исследовательского лагеря (Research Camp) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Сваха (Matchmaker)". *' (торговец Небро)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Эхо барабана (Echoes of a Drum)". *' (ожидающий человек)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Убивание времени (Killing Time)". Мёртвые Дюны (Dead Dunes) *'Adonis (Адонис)' – член банды Монокулус (Monoculus) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Прослушивание Адониса (Adonis's Audition)". *' (оружейник Коксилла)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Сверх безопасность (Heightened Security)". *' (бандит Боддел)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Восхождение ранг II (Climbing the Ranks II)". *' (бандит Коконан)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Гордость и алчность III (Pride and Greed III)". *' (бандит Лилли)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Клиент (The Real Client)". *' (бандит Мэри)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Цветок в песках (Flower in the Sands)". *' (бандит Мугор)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Гордость и алчность I (Pride and Greed I)". *' (бандит Псмиз)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Запрещенные товары (Banned Goods)". *' (бандит Реглан)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Гордость и алчность II (Pride and Greed II)". *' (бандит Ринмич)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Зачистка пустыни (Desert Cleanup)". *' (бандит Тапп)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Чудесный урожай (Miracle Vintage)". *' (бандит Зеллио)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Восхождение ранг II (Climbing the Ranks I)". *' (Баркип)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Новая просьба (A New Application)". *' (Бхакти)' – робот и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Жизнь машины (The Life of a Machine)". *' (охотник за головами Боск)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Счастливое очарование (Lucky Charm)". *' (Элмер)' – Мальчик разговаривающий в странной манере, однажды имевший большой интрес к руинам в пустыни (desert's ruins) и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Инструмент торговли (Tool of the Trade)". *' (Ганмис Маннон)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Бандитское новое оружие (Bandits' New Weapon)". *' (Ямус)' – бывший бандит переживший нападение Скелетона (Skeleton) на него и на его ребенка и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Скелетоны в шкафу (Skeletons in the Closet)". *' (Маттисс)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Для моего ребенка (For My Child)". *' (Моника)' – покойная жена Рамона (Ramon). *' (купец Долф)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Спрос и предложение (Supply and Demand). *' (Нолан)' – заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Как грубый зверь сгибается (What Rough Beast Slouches)". *' (священник Менот)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Сокровище для Бога (A Treasure for a God)". *' (профессор Панноно)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Биологические разговоры (Biologically Speaking)". *' (Рамон)' – мужчина, который бросил свой магазин и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Мечта его жены (His Wife's Dream)". *' (Тобиас)' – торговец и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Старые Соперники (Old Rivals)". *' (Занфорд)' – Последний из (Last One) исследователей и заявитель (petitioner) побочного квеста "Последний оставшийся (Last One Standing)". Неизвестные локации *' (Алиса Зайделл)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Угасающая молитва (Fading Prayer)". *' (алхимик Матеус)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Запретный Фолиант (Forbidden Tome)". *' (инженер)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Стрельба для неба (Shoot for the Sky)". *' (археолог Давиа)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Расскопки тайн (Digging Mysteries)". *' (кузнец Драй)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Оставаться Шарпом (Staying Sharp)". *' (мечтатель Ноннох)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Где муглы (Where Moogles Be)". *' (Леся)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "То, что осталось позади (What's Left Behind)". *' (праведный Лив)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Соревнование деушек (A Girl's Challenge)". *' (менеджер Дент)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Дорожные работы I (Roadworks I)". *' (менеджер Форд)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Дорожные работы II (Roadworks II)". *' (менеджер Запод)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Дорожные работы III (Roadworks III)". *' (молодой Падд)' – заявитель (petitioner) квеста на Полотне Молитв (Canvas of Prayers) "Наблюдать рассвет (Seeing the Dawn)". en:List of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII characters Категория:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Категория:Список персонажей Категория:Незавершенные статьи